


Some Kind of Hero

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Cho had never wanted a hero, just somebody who loved her.





	Some Kind of Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "Any, Any, Like Some Kind Of Hero".

“Cedric was a hero, Cho,” they say after everyone learns that Voldemort is back. “Everyone knows that now.”  
  
They are everyone who doesn’t know her well, who assume that because she dated Cedric and then Harry that she wanted a hero.  
  
She doesn’t want a hero. She wants somebody who will stay alive, who won’t make her cry because they’re dead or injured, and she knows that’s stupid in the middle of a war, but she didn’t start dating Cedric in the middle of a war.  
  
The war didn’t break out until Cedric died like some kind of hero, and left her.  
  
She’s the one that survives the war, and she thinks that proves that she can fight and protect herself, and she doesn’t need a hero to take care of her.


End file.
